Como Antes
by o Pandora o
Summary: Katsuki muchas veces se planteó como se sentía respecto a Uraraka, y después de su primer encuentro lo que vendría después estaba premeditado. Oneshot Advertencia: Lemmon.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero ni sus personajes me pertenecer etc etc.

Hace mucho, pero mucho que no escribía una historia, aún así que espero que la disfruten.

* * *

 **Como Antes**

Katsuki Bakugou se había planteado muchas veces como se sentía respecto a Uraraka Ochako.

-Ah… tócame un poco más ahí.

Él podría ser idiota, violento, mal hablado entre miles de cosas, pero sabía reconocer un rival genuino, y eso sucedió justo en el final del festival deportivo cuando aquella chica idiota amiga de Deku, esa tonta cara redonda, que parecía a sus ojos una especie de ardilla lo había enfrentado, haciéndole gastar una buena porción de su poder y es que deshacer la cantidad de escombros que la chica había elevado por los aires no había sido algo sencillo.

-Bakugou por favor… más!

La voz de Uraraka resonaba en la habitación del solitario departamento, junto con el sonido de los cuerpos que chocan al contacto de las pieles, sintiéndose en el aire el pesado aroma del "amor" y es que si bien Katsuki Bakugou se convertiría en el héroe número uno, no dejaba de ser un adolescente y debía admitir que la chica cara redonda tenía muchas cosas buenas aparte de su determinación.

-Te gusta?-. Susurró en rubio en el oído de ella – Si te gusta quiero que grites mi nombre más fuerte.

-Bakugou! Más!- Exclamó la castaña mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

El rubio sonrió socarrón, le encantaba que ella gritara su nombre de esa manera tan desesperada, tan erótica, la tomó de la cadera con más fuerza hundiéndose en ella a gran velocidad, sujetó el cabello de la chica con la mano izquierda y con su mano derecha acariciaba con vehemencia uno de los redondos pechos poniendo especial atención a ese precioso botoncito rosado que los coronaba.

En un par de embestidas más el modo en el que Uraraka se tensaba le indicó al rubio que ella había llegado al tan deseado orgasmo. Bakugou lamió y dejo besos desde la parte baja de su columna hasta llegar a su cuello mordió suavemente su hombro.

La castaña se dejó hacer, esas muestras de cariño eran algo que contadas veces podía disfrutar y las aprovechaba al máximo, se dejó caer agotada sobre la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento y la normalidad de su respiración.

Estas sesiones de sexo habían empezado unas semanas después de su enfrentamiento en festival deportivo, cuando Bakugou la reconoció como un igual, comenzaron discretamente a acercarse, cuando después de las pasantías ella se convirtió en una mujer mucho más fuerte, cuando continúo entrenando cada día hasta el cansancio y se habían encontrado casualmente en uno de los espacios de entrenamiento de la UA.

Nuevamente una batalla.

Nuevamente Bakugou fue el vencedor.

Pero esta vez, Uraraka no se desmayó al final, no, ahora ella era una heroína fuerte pero había llegado al límite de su Quirk.

-Todo bien cara redonda?- le preguntó Bakugou mientras se acercaba a ella, no pretendía ayudarla, esa niña no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, extender su mano a ella sería un insulto.

-Sí, fue muy bueno, aunque aún me falta mucho para alcanzarte-. Sonrió Uraraka complacida mientras retiraba algunos escombros de su traje.

Ambos salieron del lugar rumbo a los dormitorios, era sábado ninguno de los chicos de la clase 1A se encontraba en la academia, a excepción de Bakugou que no deseaba ver por nada en el mundo a su estúpida y escándalosa madre, y Uraraka que, ya que vivía sola no tenía un lugar en especial al cual ir fuera de la escuela.

En la noche se encontraron en la sala común compartiendo un té, por invitación de la chica y ya que no había nada mejor por hacer el rubio aceptó sin mucha gana, la conversación inició con cosas triviales, después todo se tornó un poco… diferente

\- Decidí que si quería ser una gran heroína y ayudar a mis padres, debía olvidarme de los sentimientos que tenía por Deku-kun, después de todo él nunca iba a corresponderme ya que sólo me ve como a una amiga está muy centrado en mejorar, no tiene tiempo para este tipo de cosas-. Relataba Uraraka sentada en el sofá mientras abrazaba sus rodillas en un intento de darse algo de calor a sí misma, la noche estaba helada, estaban completamente a oscuras, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba lo suficiente para que pudieran verse claramente.

-Pues es un idiota, estúpido Deku cara de mierda, debe estar ciego para no darse cuenta de la cara de idiota que pones cuando lo miras- respondió el rubio de mala gana se encontraba sentado en el otro extremo del sofá mirándola de reojo.

-Parece que te fijas mucho en mi cara-. Rio ella tímidamente tratando de hacer un chiste para relajar un poco el ambiente, no le gradaba recordar esos sentimientos que habían nacido para confundir su ser por un simple comentario de Aoyama.

-Eso quisieras estúpida cara redonda-. Respondió el lanzándole una almohada la chica luego se acercó a ella-. Mira esto, pareces una estúpida ardilla que guarda nueces para el invierno- continuó el rubio mientras con una mano apretaba la mejilla de Uraraka.

-Basta!-. Suplicó ella mientras intentaba apartar la mano del chico.

Después de un pequeño forcejeó y sin quererlo, se acercaron bastante.

Más cerca.

Un beso fue inminente, y después otro y uno más.

A pesar de su horrible carácter él rubio era bastante atractivo, siendo el vencedor en el festival se había convertido en alguien moderadamente popular.

No era la primera vez que Bakugou besaba a una chica, no era la primera vez que se acostaba con una, definitivamente no era su primer beso, pero sí su primer amor.

Después de esa noche seguían viéndose a escondidas, en cada oportunidad que tenían de quererse solo un poco.

Pues si alguien se daba cuenta sería un problema no sólo en los dormitorios sino también con sus amigos, además de que una relación podría interferir en su camino a convertirse en verdaderos héroes.

Ahora aprovechaban los sábados para encontrarse en el solitario apartamento de la chica, dónde no había riesgo de que alguien los interrumpiera, o los encontrara.

-Eres mala cara redonda- Dijo Bakugou rompiendo el silencio en la habitación. – Yo aún no he terminado.- sentenció mientras la tomaba por la cintura para que quedara boca arriba.

Nuevamente la besó siendo demandante con sus labios, ella correspondió como apenas podía, aún estaba un poco agitada, el rubio continúo bajando por su blanco cuello paseando con libertad los labios por la piel de la chica, poniendo especial atención a sus pechos, lamiendo, mordiendo suavemente, Uraraka solo gemía suavemente, el regresó a su boca, mientras se posicionaba en medio de sus piernas, tocó suavemente la intimidad de la chica con las manos paseando sus dedos por la húmeda cavidad lentamente, porque sabía que a ella le encantaba que lo hiciera así, se veía reflejado en los gemidos complacidos que le entregaba como respuesta.

Luego de tocarla, tomó una de sus piernas y la enredó en su cadera, tomó su miembro y se acomodó penetrándola rápidamente, se encontraba ansioso, ella enredó ambas piernas en la cadera del muchacho para facilitar la penetración.

Más rápido.

Más profundo.

Más.

El rubio mantenía un ritmo acelerado dentro de ella, era tan estrecha tan caliente, su voz, sus expresiones, sin lugar a dudas la chica era una obra de arte, las manos empezaban a arderle y uraraka solo podía gemir más fuerte.

-Bakugou por favor no pares!-. Gritó ella.

El apenas emitía pequeños sonidos roncos, susurrando sensuales palabras al oído de la chica, con voz profunda y ronca debido a la excitación que le generaba tenerla así, sumisa, debajo de él.

-Vamos cara redonda… suplícame… un poco más- le dijo el, tratando de medir sus palabras en medio del ajetreo.

-Por favor más!-. Decía uraraka una y otra vez mientras se aferraba desesperadamente al cuello del chico.

Un último beso bastó antes de que ambos llegaran al clímax.

Se dejaron car agotados en la cama una vez más, cómo tantas veces antes, uraraka comprobó con desgano que nuevamente Bakugou había dejado pequeñas marcas de quemaduras en sus sábanas, cómo tantas veces antes, el escondió su rostro y aspiro el suave aroma de ella, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello suavemente, un beso corto, una pequeña sonrisa cómplice entre ambos antes de caer dormidos.

Cómo tantas veces antes.

Y las que faltaban.


End file.
